Caroline and the Phantom
by Crysania
Summary: CitcPOTO crossover: Caroline and the rest of the group visit Paris and get thrown back in time to 1880. Here they get embroiled into the mystery of the Phantom of the Opera...this is only the beginning...more to come... Let me know what you think!


citc_phantom

_Caroline and the Phantom__  
_  
  


Oh come on, Richard. It'll be _fun_! Caroline exclaimed, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. Her assistant turned baleful eyes up at her from his side of the desk.  
  
I don't _have _fun, he muttered, his mouth barely moving with the dark sentiment. It's against my nature. He stared back at the cartoon he was colouring, his mind in a turmoil. It seemed that every day, Caroline had some new suggestion, a new adventure to go on. And she always wanted _him_ to go with her. _Why me?_ Richard wondered. Couldn't she just leave him alone, let him live out his life in misery? That was the way things were supposed to be. That was the way whatever greater power existed wanted things. Artists weren't supposed to be happy. They were supposed to suffer.  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes skyward as Richard retreated into himself. I'll pay for you, she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at her assistant. Everyone she knew had dubbed him Caroline's Weird Assistant, and she supposed, in a way, they were right. He was certainly everything she was _not_: cynical, sarcastic, withdrawn, depressed. Richard was not the kind of person anyone had expected Caroline to hire as her assistant. Six months ago, she would have fully agreed with them.  
  
When he had shown up at her apartment, she had been stunned by his darkness, his cynicism. When he spoke, his voice was pitched low, almost nasal in its sarcasm. Smiling fondly, she remembered Annie's first attempt to engage him in conversation.  
  
_So, Richie  
  
he quickly cut her off. My name is Richard. Not Richie, not Rich, not  
  
Annie looked to Caroline, one eyebrow raised sardonically. maybe Dick would be a better name for him_  
  
_Richard didn't look up from the drawing he was working on, didn't even bat an eyelash. Well, that's something you'd certainly know about, isn't it, Annie?  
_  
Why are you smiling? Richard asked. She noted his voice had lost some of its flatness over the past few months. Though Richard would never be animated, never be , he had at least become human. It was amusing, really. Caroline had been able to change Richard without _Richard _ever being truly aware of it.  
  
he growled at her. _Why does she always do this to me?_ he wondered. _Why can't she just be straightforward for once?_  
  
she asked, her mind floating somewhere in her memories, a goofy smile on her face.   
  
Richard snapped. I am _not_ going with you and that is final. If you want to give me money, why don't you just pay me to come in and work on your strips while your gone?  
  
Caroline sighed. What would it take to convince him? She wanted Richard there with them. He was part of the group, even though he didn't seem to like that fact. come on, she pouted at him, knowing full well it wouldn't work. Not on Richard, at least.  
  
Richard stood suddenly, his body going rigid. No, no, no he shouted, arms flailing wildly with punctuation, and crossed the room rapidly to grab his coat from the rack by the door. I will _not _go with you! You'll go off with Del, and leave me alone with Annie and Charlie, and I won't do that. I _can't_ do that! They'll drive me crazy! Without even glancing at her, he strode out the door.  
  
Caroline called after him, rushing across the room. Del and I The door slammed shut. broke up, she said to the empty room. Del and Caroline. It was the way things had been for so long and she was used to it. But they were done now. _And this time for good,_ Caroline swore. They had broken up time and again, and when they couldn't handle being alone, they'd come back together. There was nothing _real _there, though. No passion, nothing, except sex. _And I want passionWhat had Richard called it? Ah yesI want my sincere amorethe love you never have to question_  
  
The door suddenly flew open. What did you say? Richard asked, standing unsure of himself in the hallway. Caroline looked up at him.  
  
I saidDel and I broke up, so I won't be spending any time alone with him Maybe he would come. She didn't know why it was so important for him to be there, but it was. Richard was her friend, and a good one at that. She didn't want him spending the next two weeks alone, and lonely. He would end up renting horrible Swedish and German documentaries, and sitting, depressed, in _her_ apartment.  
  
He stepped back into the apartment, the hard look on his face suddenly softening. _What did this mean?_ Caroline and Del had broken up before. When he first met her, they had been apart, trying to impress each other with their new dates. Apparently Caroline's wasn't good enough for her, because the next day they were a couple again. Richard sighed, one hand unconsciously going up to touch his lips, remembering the scorching fire that had begun in him from the moment he had kissed her.  
  
_He's my  
_  
_I'm Caroline's guy_  
  
And then, without thinking, he had pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in what was only meant to be a show for Del. Except while he had her in his arms, it hadn't been a show, at least not for him. For those few seconds, his emotions had returned and he had kissed her with all his pent-up and frustrated passion. Caroline thought nothing of it, of course. She knew it meant nothing and she had thanked him for allowing her to save face in front of her ex.  
  
Caroline's voice brought him out of his memories, and back to the present. Caroline and Del were over. For now  
  
I'm sorryBlanked out there for a momentSo, what happened? he asked, silently cursing himself for allowing her to talk about it. He didn't want to really hear about her problems.  
  
Caroline smirked as she watched Richard's posture change from a relaxed leaning in the door frame, to the rigid man he usually was. She wondered what the smile he had had on his face just a moment before had been for. It wasn't like Richard to smile, at least not like he did just then. She was surprised to note that he was actually quite handsome when the harsh lines about his eyes and mouth were softened.   
  
it just wasn't right. Del and Iwe weren't _sincere amore_   
  
_Sincere amore_, Richard scoffed. That was a dream, Caroline. It doesn't really exist  
  
Why are you so bitter? Caroline asked, reaching out one hand to lightly touch his shoulder. Richard jerked away without even thinking, leaving her to feel as if she had crossed some terrible boundary.  
  
he scoffed at her, layers of protection covering his emotions. Why am _I_ bitter? I'm notI'm realistic. Life is hard, Caroline. Life isn't some piece of cotton candy, all light and fluffy. It just isn't, no matter how hard you want it to be that way, no matter how much you _wish_ it to be that way  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes skyward. Ah, RichardRemind me again why I wanted you to go on this trip with us?  
  
Richard stood back, a smug look on his narrow face. he muttered, threw open the door, and left Caroline's loft before she had a chance to rethink her wanting him to go on her little trip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Annie said, the shock evident on her face as she looked her best friend in the eyes. this is too much She had always known that Caroline was a giving person. It was something she had sensed in her from the very first moment she had met the lonely mid-western girl.  
  
Caroline said. It's not. I've always wanted to go to Paris. And Del gave me these tickets. She held up his most recent attempt to get back in her good graces. After he had practically forced their break-up, he had just bought these, and given them to her asas what, really? He didn't seem to want to get back together this time, though Caroline often wondered if it weren't just a matter of time before they did. So what were they for? Del just wasn't the type to hand over expensive presents without expecting something in return. In a way, this is just a gift to myself, she said, blowing it off so that Annie didn't feel bad. I want to go, but not alone Here was the kicker, something Annie probably wouldn't like. I've invited Del, Charlie, and Richard to accompany us  
  
Silence fell on them for a moment, Annie's eyes shifting away, her lip folding under teeth as she bit down lightly. Richie too, huh? she asked, the rhetorical question being answered by Caroline's slight nod.   
  
I just couldn't leave him alone here for two weeks while we all went off and had fun! _Why, though?_ she wondered. She knew the trip just wouldn't be the same without Richard's sullen presence. He brought a bit of rationality to the rest of the group, something Caroline felt they would need while flitting around the infamous City of Love. Of course, he hasn't agreed to go  
  
Annie sighed, knowing Caroline's heart wouldn't allow her to not invite someone she considered a friend, and conceded. I'd be happy to go with you guys  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The argument went on for some time and Caroline was starting to get frustrated. There had been a part of her that _knew_ she should have exchanged those two first-class tickets Del had given her for coach seats. Then everyone could sit together and her friends wouldn't be fighting over who got to sit in first-class.  
  
Well, Caroline and I have a very special relationship, Del opened with. Caroline just turned and looked at him, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Caroline is _my_ best friend, Annie whined instead, grabbing her arm. Without trying to appear rude, Caroline stepped away.  
  
_Your_ best friend? Del shouted and pulled Annie further away from the woman in question. Ha! I was the first person she met in New York.  
  
Just because you've seen her naked doesn't mean  
  
Caroline hissed under her breath. You're making a scene  
  
Just because _everyone's _seen _you_ naked  
  
They won't allow rollerblades in coach, Charlie interjected. Everyone simply ignored him.  
  
That was a low blow, DelHey! Don't look at me like that!  
  
Besides, I bought the tickets There it was. The inevitable. Del bought the good tickets and therefore it was only logical for him to sit there. Only, it didn't seem so logical to Caroline. Del had specifically told her to share them with someone special. Del was _not_ that person.  
  
As the argument intensified, Caroline studied her friends. Annie's look of outrage, Del's arrogance, Charlie's confusion. Finally, her eyes fell on the one person _not_ arguing. Richard. He stood slightly apart from the group, his intense eyes trained on Caroline. How she had managed to convince him to go along, she would never really know. One moment, he had been adamantly against it, the next agreeing to go. She guessed it most likely had something to do with the Louvre and other art museums he might visit while he was there. He had never been to Paris before, had only seen the marvels the museums held in books, shrunk to the size of a textbook. Seeing them right in front of him, in all their glory, almost larger than life, was probably too much for the cynical artist to pass up.  
  
Richard looked up, his eyes meeting Caroline's. As soon as they did, one eyebrow shot up. His mouth, previously outlined in sardonic amusement, curled up into a crooked grin. Caroline's heart nearly stopped. Richard, smiling, again? What _was_ the world coming to?  
  
That was when she finally knew who to take with her to the first-class section. The one person who could truly appreciate the peace and quiet, the comfortable seats, the free drinks. He wouldn't flirt with everyone like Annie and Del, and he wouldn't be spastic like Charlie.  
  
Without a word, Caroline stepped away from the group and hooked her arm through Richard's. She smiled up at him and was rewarded with that same crooked grin. She could see the irony in his eyes. He had won and he hadn't spoken a word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As they settled into their swats, Caroline looked over at Richard. He was already leaning back, eyes closed. She hoped he wouldn't sleep the entire way there. It was a long trip to spend without company. You knew I'd pick you, didn't you? She was surprised at how sure of that she was.  
  
Richard opened his eyes and glanced at Caroline. Yes, he had been banking on that, hoping she would give him the chance to sit in the luxury of first-class, away from screaming children and the rest of her deranged friends. he answered truthfully.  
  
Caroline smiled at his serious demeanor. How did you know that?  
  
Because I know _you_. You may have known Annie, Del, and Charlie longer than you've known me, but they're not as perceptive. You were getting frustrated with their bickering. Anyone could see that. _Anyone but her friends, of course_ With all that going on, I knew you'd turn to me. With a smug smile, he shut his eyes and turned from her.  
  
Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes skyward for no one's benefit but her own. Your arrogance never ceased to amaze me.  
  
His eyes slitted open and he looked over at her without turning his head. It's not arrogance. It's the truth.  
  
Caroline sighed and put a hand lightly on Richard's shoulder. When she felt him tense, she drew the hand back as if burnt. I'm glad you came with us, Richard, she said softly.  
  
He turned and looked at her, their eyes meeting from only a short distance away. He swallowed hard. What _was_ it about her eyes that made him feel so choked up? When he first came to work at her apartment, he had thought it was frustration, perhaps even revulsion at the organized way she lived her life. But _was_ it? Somehow he doubted it, because he found himself strangely enjoying the times he spent with her. He opened his mouth, not sure exactly what he was going to say to her.   
  
She leaned forward slightly and Richard's breath caught. What if he  
  
Caroline, I cannot _believe_ you did this to me! The voice came from somewhere behind Richard. Caroline jumped back, colliding painfully with the window.  
  
she muttered before looking past Richard to see her irate neighbour glaring at her. Look, AnnieThere'll be a lot more men to hit on back there. Annie just narrowed her eyes and leaned across Richard to talk to Caroline.  
  
Excuse me, Annie, do you mind? he asked in his typical exasperated, sarcastic tone and leaned forward to shove Annie away.  
  
Annie, however, took nothing like that from Richard. She grabbed a fistful of his thick dark blonde hair and forcefully pushed his head back against the seat. Shut up, for once, will ya Richie? She raised her hand as if to hit him, but stopped when he flinched away from her.  
  
With a smirk, she turned from and looked once again at Caroline. You're going to regret this, Caroline. Just a few hours with Mr. Excitement' here and you'll be begging me to come sit with you. And I might just leave you stuck with Richie. With that supposedly dire threat, Annie let go of Richard's hair and trounced into the coach section. Dell and Charlie followed her, the former looking sullen, the latter skating excitedly by, babbling about something Caroline couldn't quite hear.  
  
It seems she forgot you work across from me for eight hours every day, Richard muttered.  
  
Caroline nodded. Though how she forgot _that_, I'll never know, Caroline said with a rueful glance at her darkly cynical assistant.  
  
He rolled his eyes, wondering as always why she had brought him along. It seemed that she kept him close at hand nearly every hour of the day. At first he thought she just wanted her colourist around to bounce ideas off of. But that was absurd, truly absurd, simply because she knew he didn't like her comic strip. Well, not really at least. It was amusing in its own way. But Richard had always enjoyed serious, abstract art. Even as a child, he had been drawn to it.  
  
Oh come on, Richard, Caroline cajoled, successfully disturbing his train of thought. Try to enjoy this. It looked like you were a little while ago. You were even smiling. With a tiny smirk, she turned to look at him.  
  
The smirk turned into an outright grin when she saw what Annie had done to his hair. Truthfully, Richard's hair was _normally_ an unruly disaster. Locks of it usually hung low over his forehead or swept back into each other in a haphazard mess. It was actually part of his charm, that rumpled, unkept air of indifference. _Charm? Where did _that_ come from?_  
  
Okay, Caroline. I give up. What are you smiling at _now_? He glanced at her with his typical withering glare, wondering why it never seemed to work on her. This time, it just made her giggle. Giggle? The frustrated note had returned to his voice. _What_ is so funny?  
  
His exasperation made her laugh harder. _God, I must be tired if I find Richard's messed-up hair _this_ amusing_.  
  
It's my hair, isn't it?  
  
Wow, you _are_ perceptive, aren't you? She turned wide eyes up at him.  
  
Not really, he answered with a slight grin. I can vaguely see my reflection in the window. As Caroline turned to look, Richard reached over and grabbed her purse, assuming he would find some sort of mirror buried within its scattered contents.  
  
Hey! Give me that back! Caroline shouted and quickly pulled it out of his hands.  
  
I just want a mirror, Caroline, he growled at her and made an attempt at recovering it.  
  
Oh no, Richard, This is just _too_ funny. It's the way Annie would have wanted it.  
  
he exploded, his eyes shooting sparks suddenly. Who _cares_ about her?  
  
I do  
  
I just want to fix my damn hair! Making one more unsuccessful attempt at swiping the purse from Caroline's hand, Richard cursed. Why was she playing this game with him? Fine, have it your way, he muttered as she held it up in her right hand, just out of his reach. With a sudden move, he hopped up and knelt on his seat.  
  
Caroline laughed at his antics. This was worthy of a picture, that much was for sure. Too bad her camera was in the carry-on bag she had stored above her for the beginning of the trip.  
  
Without thinking about what he was doing, Richard leaned over Caroline, one hand placed on her thigh, the other grabbing onto her wrist.  
  
Sir, you'll have to take your seat The cool voice of the flight attendant brought Richard quite suddenly back to himself. With reddened cheeks, he glanced at Caroline. What _had_ he been doing? He felt like a fool now, acting like a child and sitting in first class no less!  
  
I'm sorry, he muttered as he returned to his seat. The flight attendant smiled at him, almost too fondly he noted.  
  
Sir, it's okay, she said, laughter evident in her husky voice. Young couples often do crazy things together.  
  
Richard exclaimed, not quite sure if he had heard correctly.  
  
The woman smiled at him, the harsh lines around her mouth softening for a moment. You two make such a lovely couple A sigh. Don't ever lose that spark. With that, she turned and walked to the next seat.  
  
Richard was left dumbfounded, mouth hanging slightly open as he stared after the flight attendant.  
  
  


_To Be Continued..._  



End file.
